Lizard Vehicle Workshop (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 The Lizard Vehicle Workshop is a available in Farming Simulator 17. Bringing any farm equipment to the Workshop allows installing upgrades on that equipment without paying any extra installation fees. Function Farming Simulator 17 introduces vehicle and tool upgrades and customizations, which can improve the model to make it function better (or just to make it better-looking). These upgrades are normally installed on a tool during its initial purchase. Alternatively, any tool can later be taken to the store's built-in vehicle workshop to upgrade it. In both cases, the tool needs to be brought to the store itself, and the upgrades cost money (and sometimes a large amount of money). Additionally, installing upgrades on a vehicle after purchase (by taking it to the store's built-in workshop) costs an additional $1,000 fee for each upgrade (even when downgrading). A Placeable Vehicle Workshop acts in much the same way as the workshop at the store (where items can be upgraded after they've already purchased), except for several important differences: # There is no extra $1,000 fee for each modification. # You may place a Vehicle Workshop wherever you want. # You may not sell any equipment at a placeable Vehicle Workshop. The first advantage is the most important one. Upgrading a tool at the placeable workshop does not incur any additional fees beyond the price of the upgrade itself. The upgrade itself may still cost money (unless you're downgrading it to a cheaper upgrade than the one already installed on the tool). The main application for this is that you may be able to switch between different types of wheels, different paint-jobs, and other features without paying extra for the work. Furthermore, since the Vehicle Workshop can be placed anywhere, you can put one closer to your farm to avoid having to take vehicles all the way to the local equipment store to be upgraded. This is a relatively minor advantage, but does save on fuel and effort. Finally, it's important to note that a placeable Vehicle Workshop does not allow you to sell vehicles or tools - only customize them. If you don't want to take equipment all the way to the store to be sold, you can still sell them through the "Garage" menu, but this incurs a severe extra charge (around 15%). Using the Workshop A Placeable Vehicle Workshop works the same way as the built-in workshop next to the local store. There is a small (unmarked) area in front of the Vehicle Workshop where vehicles and tools can be placed, and the workshop will automatically detect them. Once the tool is in this zone, go to First-Person mode and walk up to the glowing blue marker icon next to the Vehicle Workshop, and hit the button for "Configure or Directly Sell Vehicle" . This will open a small menu asking whether you would like to customize the vehicle or sell it (although the sell button will be greyed out, as that option is only available at the store). Hitting the "Customize" button opens the tool's details menu, listing all available upgrades. This screen is largely identical to the one used to show tool details prior to purchase. If there are no upgrades at all for this tool/vehicle, the menu will clearly say so. If upgrades are available, you may browse through them to see how much they cost. However, note that the price listed in the bottom right corner is the actual indicator of how much you're going to pay - not the number next to the upgrade itself. Downgrades (e.g. replacing a strong engine with a weaker one) cost nothing, despite the number shown next to the upgrade. Once satisfied with the new configuration, hit the "Customize" button at the bottom right corner to receive a confirmation prompt. You will only be charged (if at all) after confirming your choices. The button will only be available if you've made any changes to the tool's upgrades - otherwise it will be greyed out. Advantages * Free Upgrade Installation: As explained in detail above, installing upgrades on an existing vehicle or tool at the Vehicle Workshop does not incur an extra $1,000 fee. This is particularly useful for savvy players who purchase machines early with the intent to upgrade them later. Disadvantages * Expensive: In order to cover the cost of the Vehicle Workshop itself, it is necessary to install at least 28 upgrades that you would otherwise have installed at the store. Players who like to buy fully-upgraded vehicles and tools up-front will not benefit from this placeable at all. Specifications *'Price:' $28,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $50 / day *'Footprint Dimensions:' :*'Width:' 10.0 meters :*'Length:' 7.5 meters Gallery